


Kitsune: Drabbles

by Evie31



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie31/pseuds/Evie31
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Kitsune: Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Kitsune: Drabbles

## Kitsune: Drabbles

#### by pixy dust

Subject: [slashingmulder] Kitsune drabbles Date: Friday, April 05, 2002 6:04 PM 

wrote these and posted them on mpreg cuz there was a call for drabbles and couldn't resist! i decide to post them here too! enjoy! these take place way after were my fic will end. 

Title: Lazy Day  
Author: pixy dust  
E-mail:   
Pairings: Mulder/Krycek  
Disclaimer: not mine. never where mine! don't sue me! 

* * *

Alex Krycek held his mate closer, cuddling him in the sleepy summer heat. Clawed hands curled carefully around the side, inched down towards the plump bottom that it was just itching to cup. His fox mumbled and snuggled back against him, ears twitching. 

Alex smiled his contentment, not remembering a time where he felt happy just laying on the ground and sleeping out in the open. It was a good idea to return to the Aria, their ancestral home. Here they didn't need to worry about scientist, shadow governments, hostile aliens, or assassins. Though the best assassins were part of his own race. 

He leaned over and nibbled at the delectable neck that was just begging for attention. Fox moaned and his long, fluffy tail lazily wagged. "Hmmmmmmm." Alex decided that it was a lovely sound that he made and proceeded to drag a few more sounds out of his mate. 

Just when he had his fox awake and things where starting to get more interesting, a little ball came out of nowhere and hit Alex on the head. Fox broke into laughter as Alex looked over at their son, Sapphire. The little thing giggled and scampered into the embrace his parents were in. 

Sapphire had hair, ears, and tail so black that they had blue highlights and he had Fox's beautiful eyes. "Sapphy! Haven't I already told you not to interrupt when your mommy and I are busy?" 

Sapphy just giggled some more, cuddling deeper between their shared embrace. "Alex! Don't encourage him! He can't keep calling me mommy when we go back to the human world!" 

Alex just grinned wickedly back, thanking the heavens once again that he was following a certain infuriating FBI agent 3 years ago, saw Agent Fox Mulder turn into a kitsune, and made him his mate. 

end 

* * *

Title: lessons   
Author: pixy dust  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
another Kitsune drabble in a AU X-files Disclaimer: i am not making any money! i'm just enjoying them! they don't belong to me!!! 

Krycek stalked along his property in Aria, strengthening the wards around that protected the place. You can never be too careful and Dragons were always careful to the point of paranoia when it came to their family. He watched as his mate and son work in the garden that all Kitsune love.....well Fox was working and Sapphy was running around. 

Fox strengthened his plants and as he did this, the little one watched. Alex's eyes gleamed as he watched his fox made each plant healthier with just a touch and his unconcious grace as he wove along the many plants. Picking out the many experimental plants for the healing experiments he was involved in with Lava. 

Alex was grateful for this. He didn't know what he would do if Fox had continued working with Rose and her 'let's mix these chemicals and see what happens' view or her 'wow! cool explosion!'. They did produced a new form of explosives but his nerves couldn't take another explosion his fox would be caught in. 

Lava had recently given Fox a seed of a new breed of plants found on a planet in Orien's Belt. All the Kitsune were giddy with the new find that would allow them whole new kinds of experiments. Give them a mystery and with their curiosity, they couldn't be happier. They were already mutating it. 

Sapphy watched as his mommy grew a plant from a seed in the matter of seconds. He then mutated the genes of the plant in a number of ways, changing the color and much more which were not visible to the naked eye. Sapphy looked at the little daisy bush next to him. 

Hmmmmm..... 

Alex was started out of his occupation at staring at his mate and Fox was started out of his work by a shrill scream from Sapphy. The little kit raced up to his mommy crying. Alex went immediately to the place where his son was last, determined to destroy the poor soul that dared to scare his son. He stopped and stared. There, in the middle of the path his son crushed into the garden, was a bush of animated daisys. The flowers were not only moving around but had developed mouths full of sharp teeth, intending on devouring anything that got near them. 

"Ummmm Fox. I don't think we need to teach Sapphy why he shouldn't mess with animals and things anymore. I think he's learned that lesson on his own." 

end 

* * *

well! that was fun! these ideas were bugging me. hope you enjoyed it! pixy dust 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to pixy dust 


End file.
